Magia
by kingdomtoerba
Summary: "Digamos que la magia ha hecho de las suyas, de nuevo". Un oneshot de Harmony para el mundo.


Hola, si soy sincera hace mucho que no hago esto haha. Como es de costumbre, en este disclaimer debo aclarar que Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad: la creadora es JK Rowling (con mención especial de WB, que ayudaron en tantas películas). Ésto lo hago para mi propia entretención, sin ánimos de lucrar.

Esta historia surgió gracias a dos canciones, que son _'Magic'_ de Mystery Skulls y _'Trouble'_ de Imagine Dragons. Es de esas creaciones que no planteas como melosas y se transforman justo en eso haha. El titulo de este fic quedará explicado al final. Espero que les guste y un review es siempre bien recibido.

¡Adiós! Si hay una falta ortográfica en este breve comentario, perdonen: ando en el celular publicándolo. Queria subir esto lo antes posible haha, es mi primer fic Harmony después de tanto. Además, no hay beta en la historia. Todo error en ella corre por mi cuenta. Ya, eso es todo. Cuidense.

* * *

**MAGIA**

Fue tan inesperado que Hermione no pudo tener otra reacción mejor. Se giró lentamente, olvidando su tarea de acomodar todos esos libros en los estantes, para mirar al causante de esa situación. _¿Qué sucedía?_ Desgraciadamente para ella, él estaba dándole la espada en esa gran habitación. Estaba un poco encorvado, con la cabeza gacha y sus brazos hacia adelante. Parecía que sostenía un objeto con sus manos; una cosa que explicaría por qué ese guapo hombre soltó una risa como de ese calibre.

¿Risa? Aguarden un poco. Creo que es momento para preguntarnos: ¿qué tiene de interesante una risa, si es un acto humano tan normal como un grito de emoción o un bufido? Si lo vemos de esa forma, parecería que la señorita Hermione se llevó un susto de lo más inusual y extraño. Pero, la verdad, no es así: esa risa tiene dos características que la hacen única y motivo de sorpresa. La primera, fue Harry Potter quién la creó. Sí, el que todos conocen como 'El Elegido' o 'el niño que vivió'. Ese chico, el inglés, el huérfano, el que estudia para ser un cazador de magos tenebrosos. La segunda característica, y es la que justifica la importancia de la primera, es que no era una risa _típica _de Harry, que era espontánea y bastante alegre, sino que fue una corta y breve. Se pareció más a un suspiro, a una pequeña vibración de su risa. Si tuviéramos que compararlo con otros sonidos, podríamos asemejarlo a una mezcla entre un pequeño quejido y lo que se forma cuando se intenta decir una palabra y no logra salir de nuestras gargantas. Preocupante, raro, inusual.

Ahora sí, continuemos. Lo dejamos con el susto de Hermione. Como ella no veía de frente a Harry Potter, no podía hacerse una idea total de lo que sucedía. ¿Qué o quién fue lo causante para que ese chico soltara tan extraño sonido de su boca? ¿Habrá sido un recuerdo, o aquel indeterminado (pero curioso) objeto que tenía en sus manos? Pasados unos segundos más, fue el alma curiosa de Hermione que decidió preguntar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – la voz de esa chica hizo que él respondiera con rapidez: total, debemos hacer hincapié que la voz de la conciencia de Harry tenía el exacto tono de la voz de Hermione. Era una persona con una enorme presencia dentro de él, por lo que no había que tardarse mucho con ella. Así, el joven tomó aire, se giró y ocultó lo que sostenía con su mano derecha.

\- Nada, ¿por qué preguntas? – ahí fue cuando la chica entendió que Harry sí estaba escondiendo algo. La improvisada sinceridad excesiva de él, sus ojos mirando con una inusual profundidad, su mano derecha ubicándose por completo en su espalda. Todas esas acciones eran señales para ella, que podía leer con una facilidad envidiable y un poco perturbadora. No había nada que se le escapara, menos ahora. Se acercó hasta donde Harry y le devolvió la mirada con mucha atención.

Ese gesto, a su vez, le sirvió a Harry para darse cuenta que ya habían detectado su pequeña mentirita. Dentro de su fuero, maldijo ser tan malo ocultando secretos a Hermione. Ella lo identificaba enseguida. Incluso cuando continuaba con la mentira y decía que no era nada, la chica no se quedaba tranquila porque sabía que algo le estaban ocultando. Hermione, definitivamente, era difícil de engañar. Para salir de todo este asunto, el joven Harry tuvo que tomar una opción entre dos: una era, por supuesto, mentirle. No ceder. La otra, contarle lo que había descubierto y, por supuesto, aclarar por qué se había reído de esa forma. Como acabo de explicar, la primera opción era demasiado mala como para pensar en tomarla (Hermione tiende a ofenderse con facilidad si uno la presiona por los malos ángulos); así que Harry se decidió por la otra. Sacó de su espalda lo que ocultaba y se lo mostró.

La chica miró lo que tenía en su mano y se emocionó. Tomó con ternura el objeto y lo acercó a su rostro para verlo mejor. ¿Te preguntas qué es? Curioso lector, no era más que una fotografía. Una mágica, si me dejas seguir explicando: de esas que se mueven los protagonistas, donde no tan sólo sonríen sino que hacen gestos pequeños o grandes. Pero quisiera aclarar, otra vez, que no es cualquier fotografía mágica: en ella estaban tres personas. El más alto era un pelirrojo, que tenía una larga nariz. Su rostro lleno de pecas brillaba en lo que parecía un día soleado y sus brazos estaban en los hombros de las otras dos personas a su lado. Él, como espero que hayan ya adivinado, es Ronald Weasley; conocido en la actualidad por ser el guardián titular de los Chudley Cannons, pero en ese tiempo era un estudiante en su último curso de Hogwarts.

Las otras dos personas eran un chico y una chica. Obviamente, se tratan de Harry y de Hermione. Harry Potter es un poco más bajo que Ronald, pero destacaba tanto en la foto como su amigo. Su pelo estaba un poco más largo, su mirada estaba llena de felicidad y sonreía. Se veía muy feliz. Andaba con su uniforme de Quiddicth y llevaba en un brazo su Saeta de Fuego. Mientras, Hermione estaba con el pelo amarrado en una coleta. Se notaba el viento que corría ese día, ya que se movía bastante. Pero eso no apagaba su humor, ya que saludaba muy feliz a la cámara. De vez en cuando, Ron apretaba a sus amigos hacia èl; haciendo que los tres sonrieran y saludaran.

\- Hace mucho que no veía esta fotografía – confesó Hermione, que miró a Harry muy contenta – Es de su último partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, cuando ganaron la Copa –

\- Sí – corroboró Harry, que se puso a un lado de la chica para mirar de más cerca la foto – Corría mucho viento, pero era agradable. ¿Recuerdas los besos en la mejilla que le dio la profesora McGonagall a Ron cuando ganamos? – Hermione no necesitó más detalles, ya que asintió riéndose. Este fue uno de los mejores momentos del día: posteriormente a que Harry levantara la Copa ante todo el colegio, la profesora corrió donde Ron y lo besó en las dos mejillas. Su emoción era comprensible, ya que fue un partido muy reñido y ganaron por muy poco. Aunque fue inesperado, el agradecimiento se recibió con aplausos entre todos los que lo vieron y varios silbaron para molestar al capitán del equipo vencedor, risueños. Ron puso sus orejas tan coloradas que combinaban con su uniforme y Harry, que abrazaba feliz a Hermione, soltó una risotada que contagió a la chica.

\- También recuerdo ese día porque fue la primera vez que nos besamos frente a todos – Ahí Harry asintió. Ese también era uno de los mejores momentos del día. De hecho, fue después de haberse tomado la fotografía que sostenía Hermione entre sus manos. Como Harry lo molestaba mucho con la felicitación de la profesora, Ron no tuvo mejor idea que gritar '¡El beso, el beso!' a sus dos amigos. Hermione se paralizó por unos segundos, porque no esperó que él supiera; pero Ron sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio una señal de que sabía hace mucho. Movió su mano hacia los lados, como si le quitara importancia. Mientras, notando cómo Hermione estaba quieta, Harry aprovechó y la tomó de la cintura, para atraerla hacia él y besarla. Fue un contacto suave, donde ella recuerda no tan sólo los gritos y aplausos ante la nueva pareja, sino que también los dedos de Harry acariciando su rostro mientras usaba sus guantes de buscador.

\- Fue genial. Quererte sin trabas es siempre genial.

\- Qué tierno – agregó Hermione con esas repentinas confesiones del chico que tenía a su lado. Ahora, hagamos otra pausa. Se imaginará, estimado lector, que a estas alturas el asunto de la extraña risa de Harry Potter quedó en el olvido; todo gracias a los sentimientos que andaban diciendo sobre ellos y su relación. ¡Pero, oh por favor, no subestime a Hermione Granger! Después de esas dos palabras, continuó hablando – Harry, aún no respondes la primera pregunta que te hice. ¿Qué sucedió hace un rato? –

Ahí el chico supo que no tenía escapatoria. Tendría que contar por qué hizo esa risita, y dándose cuenta de las cosas ahora, los motivos eran un poco ridículos. Hermione podría decirle que se lo había imaginado, que tenía mucho sueño por la mudanza y vio algo en esa foto que definitivamente no estaba ocurriendo. Aun con todas esas posibles reacciones en contra, Harry decidió comentárselo. Con uno de sus brazos rodeó los hombros de esa chica tan espectacular y la acercó, para que así ambos vieran con mucha atención esa fotografía.

\- Te lo explicaré – susurró Harry – pero nada de risas, Hermione.

Viendo cómo él se ponía un poco sonrojado, asintió. _Nada de risas, _repitió la chica en su mente. Con esa confirmación, Harry decidió continuar. Con una de sus manos apuntó a la Hermione de la fotografía y a él mismo.

\- ¿Notas algo entre nosotros después de que Ron nos atrajera hacia el centro de la foto, cuando nos abraza? ¿Verás lo que yo veo o, para variar, me lo imaginé?

Hermione tuvo que forzar su vista, pero lo detectó con rapidez: después de que los abrazara su amigo, ella miró al alto Weasley unos segundos y después dirigió su mirada a Harry. Él, mientras tanto, se encontraba mirando la cámara; pero después también posó sus ojos en la chica. Los dos se sonrieron, con los ojos y la mirada, para finalmente unirse a Ron para saludar a la cámara. Era un gesto tan pequeño que habría que ser muy buen observador para notarlo.

\- ¿Éste es el motivo de tu risita? – susurró Hermione, un poco sonriente. La promesa reciente de 'nada de risas' comenzaba a flaquear con prisas. Pero la chica resistió y concentró sus pensamientos en otra cosa. Así, empezó a pensar en lo adorable que era la situación. Harry, ignorando todo, se rascó la cabeza mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

\- Es una tontería, pero no recuerdo haber hecho ese gesto. Al menos, no voluntariamente. Supongo que siempre te miraba y sonreía sin querer en ese tiempo.

\- Lo sigues haciendo ahora, tranquilo.

\- No es el punto. A lo que quiero llegar es que incluso la magia fotográfica (con sus imágenes en movimiento) logra que yo siga teniendo esos detalles contigo. Me pareció chistoso (en mi retorcida mente) y me reí – Harry dijo todo eso con rapidez. La confesión logró que se pusiera otra vez sonrojado.

Hermione no pudo resistirse ante algo tan adorable y lo besó. Fue otro beso tierno y suave, pero Harry lo recibió feliz al cerrar sus ojos. Después de un rato, la primera en separarse fue ella.

\- Digamos que la magia ha hecho de las suyas, de nuevo.

\- Claro: no tan sólo con permitirnos conocernos, sino en cosas como esta. La magia siempre me sorprenderá, definitivamente.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos. Después de lo que parecieron ser horas, fue de nuevo Hermione quién interrumpió el momento con su suave pero firme voz.

\- Se me estaba olvidando lo tierno que puedes ser a veces cuando te sinceras así – Harry, con esa confesión, la atrajo más a él y rio muy fuerte. Esa _sí_ que era una risa _típica_ del gran Harry Potter. Al escucharlo, ella no pudo evitar unírsele.

\- Eres un encanto, Hermione. Eres mágica – dicho eso, la volvió a besar.

**THE END**


End file.
